


[Podfic of] Mine To Give Away + Fun in the Meantime

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with your best friend isn't too shocking. But finding love with his wife, too? Now, there’s the kicker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Mine To Give Away + Fun in the Meantime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mine To Give Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/286882) by [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca). 
  * Inspired by [Fun in the Meantime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/374715) by [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1l4tEm4) [27 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1P025bp) [30 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download.

 **Length** : 1:02:15 


End file.
